


Su infierno

by KittensMajestic



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 03:28:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittensMajestic/pseuds/KittensMajestic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Aunque él lo niegue, sabe que lo ama. Ama su infierno, su castigo, su consultor criminal.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Su infierno

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bunyolet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunyolet/gifts).



**_Titulo:_ ** _Su infierno_

**_Autor:_ ** _KittensMajestic_

**_Fandom:_ ** _Sherlock BBC_

**_Pareja:_ ** _Jim Moriarty/John Watson_

**_Disclaimer:_ ** _Sherlock BBC y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a los directivos, guionistas, actores, una gran obra maestra._

**_Resumen_ ** _:_ _“Aunque él lo niegue, sabe que lo ama. Ama su infierno, su castigo, su consultor criminal.”_

**_Advertencia_ ** _: Muchos Spoilers sobre "La caída de Reichenbach" (2X3)_

_**Su infierno** _

 

Otro día más, otro día viviendo en este infierno interminable. Nunca había pensado que el infierno podría ser además de una tortura eterna una pasión interminable. No antes de conocer a Jim Moriarty.

Aún no podía creer lo que le estaba pasando en estos precisos momentos. En como murió el mejor hombre que había conocido y como estaba en su cama, la peor persona que había conocido.

Pero retomemos el principio de los acontecimientos, donde el infierno eterno de John empezó. Una mentira, una nota, un adiós. Así es como resume el médico militar aquel horrendo vida. Donde perdió todo lo que tenía. Le pide cada día que vuelva de su letargo. Que vuelvan a resolver casos. Que vuelvan a comer al chino mientras Sherlock, en voz alta, crítica las “galletitas de la suerte”. Que vuelva a él.

Pero sabe que nunca regresará, intuye que nunca podrá dejar de estar en este infierno.

Un día, en los que se encuentra en la tumba de Sherlock, un hombre se acerca sutilmente al soldado y tan solo al escuchar su sonrisa ya deduce quien es. Jim Moriarty.

 -“Dijeron que estabas muerto.” Afirma John Watson mientras cierra los puños con fuerza.

-“¿Me has echado de menos, Johnny boy?” Le pregunta con su voz cantarina mientras le abraza por detrás. –“¿Has echado de menos mi cuerpo?” Le susurra en el oído mientras se lo mordisquea de una manera sensual.

En esos momentos sentía todo menos excitación. Solo podía pensar en asco, odio, vergüenza. ¿Pero eso no había sido su relación con Jim Moriarty hasta ahora? El sucio secreto de John Watson.

Él lo sabía todo. Sabía que Jim Moriarty no era falso. ¿Pero cómo podría demostrarlo? ¿Diciéndole a todo el mundo qué conocía qué se acostaba con él? No podía hacerlo. Su orgullo se lo impedía.

Y ese orgullo mató a su mejor amigo.

En la piscina supo que algo había cambiado. En aquellos trágicos momentos en los que él intentaba salvar la vida del detective consultor, se sintió vivo. Una extraña sensación que extrañamente solo Moriarty le podía dar. Y esa “excitación” ante el peligro acabó desfogada en un callejón oscuro. Había empezado aquella locura en esos días de sus “peleas hogareñas” con Sherlock. Al principio, como todas las veces que pasaba, acababa en un bar pero nunca pensó que ese mismo día acabaría follando en un callejón con el criminal más peligroso del planeta, ironías de la vida.

Y a partir de allí, aquella danza peligrosa comenzó. Algo que a John Watson le encantaba pero su entereza como soldado, amigo, le obligaba a negarse rotundamente a ello.

Primero comenzaron los mensajes subidos de tono de Jim, después siguieron las cenas imprevistas y finalmente a dormir en los numerosos pisos de Moriarty. Al principio se arrepentía de todo aquello, pensaba que estaba traicionando a Sherlock y a él mismo. Pero finalmente acabó rindiéndose, disfrutando del placer tan exótico que este le proporcionaba, olvidándose de todo en sus encuentros.

Jim Moriarty, para John, era como una fruta extraña y a la vez sensual. Una comida que jamás crees que podrías comer pero cuando la comes no puedes dejarla de probar, la necesitas. Él le necesitaba, le anhelaba, le quería. Por eso sabía, que desde aquel encuentro en el callejón, nunca podría dejarlo ni quitárselo de encima.

-“Johnny….Shhh…tranquilo, tranquilo…Me tienes a mí, John.”

 A partir de aquel día en la tumba todo fue a peor, según el soldado. Acabó su piso con nada menos con la finalidad de vivir con el consultor criminal. ¿Se había creído las palabras de Jim? ¿Las promesas que le prometían qué él le haría feliz? Puede. Sí. Era un iluso. Pensaba que Moriarty le libraría de todo, que le haría olvidar a Sherlock con sus caricias, con sus besos, con sus palabras.

 No.

Todas las noches, después de una ronda de sexo desenfrenado, John Watson miraba el techo preguntándose en todos los errores que había cometido en su vida, que eran muchos desde luego. Antes, intentaba arreglarlos o justificarse de porque no había hecho tal cosa, pero ya no podía. Ya no.

El mejor amigo de Sherlock Holmes se sentía una persona sucia, despreciable, mentirosa y traicionera. Había dejado que su amigo se suicidara cuando él mismo había podido salvarlo. Pero no lo hizo. Prefería tirarse a su mayor enemigo mientras todo el mundo le decía que era una farsa.

Muchas veces ha pensado suicidarse. Eliminarse para dejar de pensar en que el detective consultor le mira por una ventana con un rostro dolido. Lo ha intentado. Pero Jim Moriarty siempre consigue despertarse y calmarle diciéndole que está allí, que nunca lo dejará _. “Nunca me dejarás salir de este infierno”_ , piensa John.

Después de tres años de la caída, al despertarse por un beso de Jim Moriarty, por fin John Watson entiende el porque no puede dejarlo. Aunque él lo niegue, sabe que lo ama. Ama su infierno, su castigo, su consultor criminal.

Y por una vez en todo aquel tifón de sufrimiento piensa que podría a ver sido un peor castigo, después de todo.

**FIN**


End file.
